FanFiction: Dear Diary (Chapter One)
DEAR DIARY by ElsaRose01 on FanFiction '' Chapter One I sat down in my seat in the kindergarten Sunday School classroom and laid my Hello Kitty purse next to me. I was saving a spot for my best friend, Jack Frost. Jack and I had been friends for as long as I can remember, and every week we sat next to each other. He smiled as he walked and my purse was quickly replaced by Jack. "Hey, Elsa," Jack greeted me. I smiled. "Hi, Jack." He was wearing a blue suit, khaki pants, and a white shirt. He looked pretty sharp today. I looked down at my plain blue dress and shrugged. I don't care about what people are going to say about my attire. "Alright, kids. Quiet up! We're going to start now." Mrs. Gothel stated as she closed the door and took attendance. "President!" Exclaimed Pitch Black, the class clown, as his name was called. As Jack and I walked to the next room we glanced at the Superchurch kids. Oh, how we wished we could be in that class. With Bible Drills; the Box, the Bag, and the Bucket; and my dad preaching, I could hardly wait! But I couldn't be in there for two more years, so until then I was stuck in Junior Superchurch. Mr. And Mrs. Corona taught this class. Every once in a while, we would have ice cream as a snack... today was not one of those days. Thus, Pitch began to whine. What a baby, I thought. "Okay, people! Let's sing C-H-R-I-S-T-I-A-N!" Mr. Corona, the song leader of Arendelle Heritage Baptist Church, said after the lesson. I am a C. I am a C-H. I am a C-H-R-I-S-T-I-A-N. Amen! And I have C-H-R-I-S-T in my H-E-A-R-T And I will L-I-V-E E-T-E-R-N-A-L-L-Y! We sang it over and over again going faster each time, when, finally, we sat down, exhausted. Now, it was time to leave church and go home, but little did I know what was in store for me later in the week. '...' On Saturday we went to the bus ministry meeting at the church. Basically, all of the bus workers gathered and went out to the kids' houses and made sure they were going to be picked up on the bus the next day while my mom watched all of us kids in the nursery. As my mom, Anna, and I walked into the nursery, we got the place ready for the children to come in and destroy everything. The first to join us was Snow White. She was a jerk. "This weekend, I went to 'Kids Make a Mess' and got a Barbie doll." She gloated. It was actually quite a beautiful doll. With curly, blonde hair, perfectly curved figure, fair complexion, and flawless facial features, and flowing, pink dress, she was the prettiest Barbie doll I had ever seen. But I didn't care... I would never let Snow have the last word. How annoying! I thought. "Sounds like so much fun." I said sarcastically. "Elsa..." My mom said, scoldingly. Snow smirked, seizing her chance. "What? Haven't you ever been there?" She teased. "Have you ever gotten a Barbie doll?" I didn't answer and tried to walk away and read a book, but that didn't fool Snow. "You don't even have a Barbie!" She prodded. If Jack didn't come soon, this day would be a horror! Will you stop it?! I practically shouted inside my head. "Go away." I said. Well, demanded. "Hmmm. No." She retorted. "Snow." Saved by my mother. "Stop it. Or you won't have as many goldfish crackers and teddy grahams." It was a pretty wimpy threat now that I think of it, but it worked. Snow then looked devastated. "Yes ma'am." She said, reluctantly. Boom! Score one for Elsa. "Hey Elsa!" I turned and saw my best friend walking towards me. "Jack!" I greeted. "Thank you for getting here! I swear, I was about to die because of Snow." I changed my voice to imitate hers. " 'You don't have a Barbie doll, do you?' " I mocked. "Yeah," Jack agreed. "She can be a jerk, sometimes." He smiled and changed the subject. "Ooh! Your mom is giving out goldfish and teddy grahams! Come on, Elsa! Let's go!" Jack began running in the direction of the snacks. "Always going for the food," I teased as I ran after him. Jack looked back at me. "Hey," he began. "A growing boy has gotta eat!" He grinned. I smiled. Today might be a good day, anyway. '...''' Then one day, Jack left. His family had moved. I was so disappointed. I was too young to understand the concept. I was devastated; I mean, my best friend moved! I didn't know where he had moved to, and I had no way of contacting him, so I felt broken. My one defence from the world of five year-olds. But I got over it. I had gone through first and second grade and Superchurch and I was now in the eighth grade. My life ahead of me was... unpredictable, to say the least. I was clueless as to what would happen next. Chapter 1 Next>